


Chocolate Cake

by artificialmac



Series: Bitney Bakery AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, oc female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Shane shows a sudden interest in baking, for some unknown reason.





	

It had been four years since the young Australian waltzed into his bakery and turned his world upside down. In those four years, they had broken up twice, moved in together, adopted a dog, and dealt with the death of Shane’s father. They had been on a wild ride, with exhilarating ups, and devastating lows. Even with all of the shit, Roy wouldn’t change a thing. Shane knew that Roy was the love of his life. He knew it as soon as he had walked through the door and seen Roy’s stoic face behind the counter. It took Roy a little longer to figure it out, but he got there eventually. They were soul mates. And in those entire four years, Shane had never asked Roy to teach him how to bake. So Roy was just slightly confused as to why all of a sudden Shane wanted to know how to bake.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Will you teach me?”

“Teach _you _to bake? “__

__Shane crossed his arms. “Do you not think I can?”_ _

__“I’m sure you can bake. You might burn the entire place down in the process, but I’m sure you can do it.”_ _

__Shane punched him and stuck out his bottom lip. “Well fine then. Never mind.” He got up from one of the chairs and began to walk away._ _

__Roy sighed and grabbed Shane by the waist, pulling his back flush against Roy’s front. “Fine then” Shane was giddy. He began to jump up and down slightly. Roy held his jaw shut and tried to scold Shane. “If you break anything you have to pay for it.” Shane nodded. And almost ran back to the kitchen._ _

__Roy made his way back slowly, taking in the bakery. After the news of their legendary cupcakes, the bakery was getting more orders than they had space or staff. Roy was able to find another building. It was bigger and was further in the city. They even had a sitting area now so people didn’t have to stand awkwardly. The move brought in many more customers and businesses asking for catering options. Roy was thrilled to have had his small little bakery, turn into one of the main hotspots in New York City. He knew his mom and sister were proud, and maybe even his dad._ _

__When Roy finally got to the kitchen, Shane had already begun to grab things off the shelves. Roy was pretty sure he didn’t know what he was doing, given the fact that he had grabbed three containers of baking soda and icing. He looked proud though, and Roy couldn’t help himself this time and he smiled so wide his face hurt._ _

__“So what you got there dear?”_ _

__Shane pointed to the first container, “Well I think this is flour.” He pointed to the next container, “I actually have no idea what this is, but I have seen you use it before.” He pointed to the last container. “This is baking soda.”_ _

__“You got one of three. Good try.”_ _

__Shane huffed. Roy heard him mutter “Damn I could have sworn.”_ _

__The next hour and a half consisted of Roy trying to explain to Shane how baking powder and baking soda was not the same thing. Shane also managed to get everything but the yolk into the bowl when they were cracking eggs. Roy had no idea how that was even physically possible. At the end of the night, there was flour everywhere, lots of questionable stains on the floor, and Roy’s hair was sticky with syrup. They had nothing to show for it. Every time they tried to put something in the oven, it burnt or tasted horrible. Roy looked at Shane and the two started laughing hysterically. Both of them were covered head to toe in flour, and there were weird mixtures of substances in both of their hair. Roy grabbed Shane and pulled him in for a kiss. Shane tangled his fingers in Roy’s sticky hair and smiled against his mouth._ _

__God, this boy would be the death of him. And Roy was surprisingly ok with that._ _

__…_ _

__Shane didn’t like baking._ _

__Shane disliked baking with a passion. He wouldn’t go so far as hate, but pretty damn close. He never was very good at it, and Shane, being Shane, disliked all things he wasn’t good at. This included: baking, dancing, eating properly, paying taxes, baking, sharing things, formal dinners, family reunions, small talk, and BAKING. All the other things he was bad at, Shane could fake. He faked being a normal human being every day, and it wasn’t that hard. But baking, he couldn’t pretend to know how to do. Shane could not emphasize how much he disliked baking. So of course he went and fell in love with a baker. Currently, said baker was trying to explain to him that when you crack eggs, you aren’t supposed to put the shell in too. Shane thought how stupid that was. Why don’t they just extract the yolk from the egg and sell those? But he didn’t say any of this aloud. He was lost in thought, mainly thoughts about how much he disliked baking, but also about why he was listening to his lover talk endlessly about produce._ _

__He had always had the idea. Since he first met Roy he knew he wanted to marry him. It was all just a question of when and how. Shane came up with the cake idea as a way to ask Roy out. He had felt extremely satisfied by Roy’s shocked face. He only assumed that the next best thing to Roy baking a cake that Shane used to ask him out, would be Shane making the cake himself._ _

__It is a sweet sentiment. But need I not bring up how much Shane dislikes baking again._ _

__Shane loved Roy more than he could ever say, so if getting to be with Roy for the rest of his life, meant he had to bake a cake, then he would bake the best fucking cake anyone had ever seen._ _

__“Shane! Are you even paying attention?”_ _

__“Yeah, no, sorry, I just spaced out there.”_ _

__Roy looked at him suspiciously. “As I was saying…”_ _

__…_ _

__Shane officially hated baking._ _

__This was the third time that he and Roy had tried to make a cake together. It tasted horrible, the kitchen smelt of burning bread, and Shane was getting really tired of having to shower twice to get shit out of his hair._ _

__“Why do I suck so much at baking? It’s just a cake! It shouldn’t be this hard.”_ _

__“You really do suck at baking.”_ _

__Shane slapped him on the ass with a spatula. Roy shrieked. Roy then felt a sudden surge of dread as a smirk fell across Shane’s lips. Roy got out the words, “Oh no.” before he was being chased around the kitchen by his crazy boyfriend._ _

__Roy ran out into the sitting area of the Bakery and tried to get behind one of the tables. Shane grabbed the back of his shirt before he could, and pulled him to the ground. Shane straddled Roy and pinned him to the ground grinning triumphantly._ _

__“All right you won bitch, now get off of me.”_ _

__Shane gave him a malicious smile and moved so his ass was resting on Roy’s crotch, that suddenly decided to join the party. Shane leaned down to the shell of Roy’s ear and whispered, “What is my prize?” Roy groaned. This boy really would be the death of him._ _

__…_ _

__Shane had done it. He had baked a cake. It didn’t look all that pretty, and it didn’t taste all that good, but he baked a cake. He did also have some help. He had realized his lessons with Roy weren’t going anywhere, well, nowhere that ended in him baking a cake. So he had called up Amy, who had been working with Roy since he started. She had been an old family friend, and an amazing decorator. She was patient with him and made sure he understood what he was doing. He only let one shell fall in the bowl this time. He considered it an improvement._ _

__“Thank you so much for helping me with this. I know I’m awful. You are so patient and kind. Thank you so much.” He gave her a hug._ _

__“No problem Shane. You make Roy happy, so you make me happy. Just one question though, why the sudden interest in baking?”_ _

__Shane tried to hide his smile, secretly debating to tell her or not. “Ok I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Roy.” She nodded. “Ok so I am going to re-create the time I asked him out, but this time I am going to bake the cake myself, and I’m going to ask him to marry me.”_ _

__She gave him another huge hug. “In that case, if you need any help at all, let me know.”_ _

__…_ _

__Shane’s hands were shaking. This was it. He was going to ask Roy to marry him. He thought about the past four years, and everything he and Roy had been through. They had some great times. Shane took Roy to Australia to meet his family. It was the first time Roy had been out of the country. He took photos of EVERYTHING. Shane found it annoyingly endearing. He remembered going through the photos a month later. Roy took so many pictures of random trees._ _

__They had also been through some rough shit. Shane’s father had died the past year. This sent Shane into a spiral of depression, not to mention at this time he and Roy had broken up. But after one drunken phone call, Roy showed up at his door. They didn’t talk all night. Roy just held him as he cried._ _

__Since then they had gotten a dog. Her name was Adore. She was adorably stupid. She ran into lots of doors, and she would curl up in between the both of them when they slept. Shane couldn’t remember ever being this happy before. He felt a rush of nerves as the bell above the door chimed, signaling Roy’s entrance. He heard a shuffle of feet, and then silence._ _

__…_ _

__Roy walked into the bakery. He heard the door’s familiar jingle and he stepped inside. Then he stopped. There were candles all along the floor, and rose petals along the counters and tables. The candles made a path that led to the kitchen. Roy looked around and put his hands over his mouth. He followed the path to the kitchen. All the flat surfaces had been moved away. There was a box lying in the middle of the floor, with a trail of rose petals leading up to it, and forming a heart around the box. Roy looked in and saw a lopsided chocolate cake. There was a loopy handwriting that Roy had to squint to make out. _Turn Around _____

____Roy did as he was told and gasped. Shane was kneeling on the floor with a box that held the most beautiful ring, Roy had ever seen. He felt the tears coming now. Shane struggled for words. “I planned everything out, including what to say…basically, you are the light of my life. I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love you. You are the most brilliant, talented, and most beautiful person I have ever met. And you chose to love me, so maybe I was wrong about the brilliant part.” Roy laughed. “Anyway, I love you so much Roy I will love you forever, and I guess I was just wondering if you could love me forever too.” Roy was full on crying now. “Roy Haylock, will you marry me?”_ _ _ _

____Roy thought of saying something sassy, but the only words he could think of were “Yes.”_ _ _ _


End file.
